


Loveshot

by Takako



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Superman - Freeform, Superman/Batman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: *出于对新朋友的关心，克拉克听了听布鲁斯的心跳声，恰巧此时布鲁斯正在解决他的生理需求。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Loveshot

**Author's Note:**

> *存档，lofter账号同名

**！从第一次见面便开始的双向暗恋，但他们都拒绝相信/没发现这件事。**   
**！克拉克是初出茅庐的新晋英雄，布鲁斯出道稍早**   
**！ooc致歉，狗血言情致歉**

**·Loveshot**

像每个普通的工作日那样，克拉克在他的位置上坐下，埋头于需要整理的新闻采访。今日的天气新闻用了张新照片，与大都会一桥之隔的哥谭也入镜了一角，这让克拉克想起他的新朋友——谁能想到布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠呢？

作为黑暗骑士，白天应当是布鲁斯的休息时间，克拉克在千万噪音中找到了他的心跳声，但它听起来有点不对劲。布鲁斯的心率明显高于睡眠时应有的心率，如果这种现象是持续性的，那他就有心动过速的危险了。

克拉克是只年轻又天真的小雏鸟，他还从没想过蝙蝠侠是否也需要解决生理需求。当他扩大声音来源，再次侧耳细听时，布鲁斯粗重的喘息和女人的呻吟直冲耳膜，让他下意识的捂住耳朵。克拉克开始后悔了，他真希望自己没去自找麻烦，现在他的超级记忆已经将那段声音牢记于心，并在脑内不断循环播放。

布鲁斯的喘息，女人的呻吟，细微的水声，他紧身衣下的细腰，他说话时的腔调，他裸露在面具外的嘴唇，等到高潮的时候，那张脸一定很漂亮，克拉克飘渺的想着，神经质的咬紧牙关。布鲁斯趴伏在床上时又会是什么样子呢？没有那块披风，腰背上每分起伏都丝毫毕现，他会握住茎体，在润滑液的黏腻水声中套弄性器，于阵阵喘息中达到高潮。

克拉克在深重的罪恶感里度过了一整天，幻想占满整个脑袋，当他走出公司时，天已经黑了。

克拉克能轻易看到那盏亮起来的蝙蝠灯，但他没再像前几天那样飞去哥谭，借由提供帮助的名义紧跟在蝙蝠侠身后。房间里安静极了，克拉克躺在他的小床上，被子压在身下，他像往常那样翻开书页，却一个字也读不进。布鲁斯现在一定正蹲在某个高高的滴水檐上，由上而下的俯瞰着哥谭城，他会借由披风滑翔，猛地冲进码头边的库房，将那个倒霉的团伙头子扔到黑门监狱里。克拉克陷入了某种眩晕的状态，当他回过神来，布鲁斯的心跳声已在耳边怦怦响起。

它是平缓的，随后明显的快了起来，克拉克能想到那边发生了什么，是火并还是毒品交易？某些时候，他觉得布鲁斯其实是个严重的肾上腺素成瘾者。

他想起了他们的第一次见面，在深夜的某个高塔上，布鲁斯转过头，像看一只臭虫那样咬紧牙关，这让初出茅庐的克拉克深受打击。唯一的一次，布鲁斯允许他抱着自己飞往哥谭的另一端，虽然那只是因为超人比蝙蝠车更快，但克拉克依然把这视作他们良好合作的开端。

现在，他又想起了怀抱布鲁斯的感觉，那是柔软和坚硬的混合体，布鲁斯在他怀里紧张的弓起身体，紧绷的肌肉在柔软的皮肤下鼓胀，身体的热度透过战服直达手心。克拉克的手滑向下身，他将头埋进被子里，在黑暗和阵阵暖热中羞耻的自渎。恋人间的抚触会是什么样的？他只想起了他所读过的性启蒙读物，那里面的卡通小人指着一张阴茎解剖图，用大得完全不合理的嘴嚷着：“请适度手淫！”布鲁斯的脸出现在脑海里，带着一如既往的冷漠，克拉克在他轻蔑的目光下咬紧被角，于阵阵涌来的罪恶感中射得满手都是。

他一层层的陷入困意之中，纸巾扔在床头柜边，噩梦里的自己像只火鸡似的仰躺在地板上，当他醒来时，上班时间早已经过了。在慌忙的洗漱后，克拉克夹着他的公文包冲下楼，他的脑袋里还是迷迷糊糊的，装满了莫名其妙的画面和念头。

在短暂的午餐时间里，克拉克浏览了不下十个论坛，它们的标题都是“如何判断自己的性取向”以及“对男人有性欲是正常的吗”。里面的评论各持己见，反同者自大且病态的咬定这是错误且令人作呕的，另一些人说着“中立”。克拉克快速扫过这些“不支持，也不反对”的“中立者”所发表的文字，他有些迷惑了，为何一边表明支持平权，一边却又说着不该大肆宣扬同性恋呢？他们也不会对着在大街上求婚的异性恋情侣大喊滚回家里去啊？这让克拉克有些反胃，但他翻到最后一页时，最新的那条评论让他稍稍好受了些。

“LOVE IS LOVE!如果你有了喜欢的男孩，我认为那没问题，你可以试着约他出来。”这句话后面附着一个小小的彩虹旗emoji，克拉克想了一会，这是对的，无论是前半句还是后半句，肯特太太也说过类似的话——或许他真的应该主动些了。

克拉克仔细的熨平他的披风，整理好额上的那撮鬈发，在上弦月初显时飞向哥谭市。布鲁斯正站在某栋大厦的天台上，身着亮闪闪的西服，手里捏着望远镜，神色凝重的望向码头。今晚的布鲁斯没有打扮成一只蝙蝠，他在克拉克落地前便转过头，脸上带着花花公子标配的微笑。

“嘿，超人怎么来哥谭了？”他这么说着，勾人的眯起眼睛，罪恶感充盈着克拉克的心，他又想起自己对着脑内幻想尻枪的事。布鲁斯正朝他走来，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛让他的羞耻不安变成了另一种东西，它们在胸腔内满溢开来。克拉克从没有过这种奇怪的想法，但现在不一样了，他想将布鲁斯揽入怀中，亲吻他的嘴唇，在皮肤上留下深刻的咬痕。在看到这个渗血的伤口后，每个人都会知道布鲁斯是他的甜心宝贝，每个有所图的人都会灰溜溜的滚开，否则克拉克就会让他们明白这是谁的男人。

“嗯…或许我可以和你一起巡逻？”克拉克想像自己的设想里那般硬气，但在布鲁斯的注视下，他只支支吾吾的憋出了这句话。

“你在说什么？”布鲁斯不动声色的笑着，向前走了几步。他贴近克拉克，轻佻的眨了眨眼，“或许你可以用个好点的理由约我，我可不做蝙蝠侠的工作。”

“可你不就是蝙蝠侠吗？”克拉克在说出这句话的同时便意识到自己过分直球，布鲁斯的脸在半秒内阴了下来，他瞪着克拉克，像只炸毛的猫那样摆出戒备姿势。

“我就知道。”布鲁斯已经完全抛弃掉伪装着的温柔笑脸，克拉克能清楚的看见他在恼怒中紧绷的咬肌，“你偷看了。”

“嘿，别生气…”克拉克慌忙后退两步，几支蝙蝠镖直直的射来，撞上他的胸口，在闷响中弹开老远。

“钢铁之躯。”布鲁斯又恢复了那副对什么都无所谓的富公子模样，他站直身体，轻轻的从鼻子里哼了一声，“你应该回大都会了，我想那里应该还有些卡在树上的猫等着你去救呢。”

“如果你还有空的话，或许可以去楼下会场给我拍几张照片。”他站在天台出入口，像一个真正的花花公子那样笑着，朝克拉克抛了个媚眼，“我的小记者。”

天台门砰的关上了，电梯到达的提示音叮当响起，半分钟后，布鲁斯在安保人员的开道中踏上红毯。克拉克倚在天台的栏杆上，他在思考着企业家们的约会方式，他们会去哪里玩？高级餐厅还是私人聚会？作为超级英雄的企业家呢？如果让克拉克来选的话，他宁愿在家里呆着，以避开记者们无休无止的追问。

在风平浪静的两个月后，他用一个冠冕堂皇的理由，“超级英雄的交流合作”，往布鲁斯常去的滴水兽上粘了张写着日期与地点的纸条。克拉克对此完全不抱希望，但他还是在约定的当天请了半天假，打理好他的头发，穿上最好的西服，用他不习惯的步态走进餐厅。

侍应生似乎认为他是个忧伤的富佬，需要一点空间来独处，在拿到小费后，他贴心的退出包厢，并轻轻的带上了门。克拉克煎熬的盯着手表，秒针一直在走，然后是分针，最后是时针。酒液里的冰块慢慢的化了，他无聊的摇晃酒杯，听着冰块撞击杯壁，发出一声声叮当脆响。克拉克的身体让他回家去，但他的心在说着等一等，万一布鲁斯来了呢？事实证明，他是对的。就在克拉克站起身，让他的沮丧溢于言表时，侍应生推开大门，布鲁斯就跟在身后。

壁灯昏暗的投下阴影，包厢里温暖的令人犯困，厚重的丝绒遮帘在这片暖黄的光里闪着柔软的光。没有人说话，克拉克抿抿杯子里的酒液，小小的吐了吐舌头，相比辛辣昂贵的酒液，他更倾向于从厨房滤水器里流出的冷水。

当他抬起头时，布鲁斯正用看可爱小狗般的眼神，似笑非笑的望着他。克拉克不知道自己露出了什么表情，但他能猜得到自己现在看起来有多傻。

“你需要韦恩科技的合作吗？”布鲁斯站起身，他像一个真正的商人那样狡黠的眨了眨眼，朝桌子上递过一份说明。克拉克不得不接过报告，他知道自己不是这个意思，但在想出该怎么聊下去之前，克拉克都得假装自己是在认真看这份无聊的文件了。

“还是说你想和我合作？”他听到布鲁斯的声音在耳边响起，克拉克抬起头，对上布鲁斯的眼睛，随后是一个吻，带着淡淡的金酒味。他相信自己是出现幻觉了，要不然怎么会认为布鲁斯正在亲他呢？或许这真的是幻觉，但克拉克没有试图逃走，毕竟这是现实中绝不可能发生的事，那又何不享受呢？

克拉克试图在眩晕中揽住布鲁斯的脖颈，但他被推开了，布鲁斯站在面前，脸上带着蝙蝠侠式的严肃表情。

“我要走了。”他扣上西装扣子，向门口走去。在离开之前，他回过头，对着克拉克竖起一根手指，“别再跟着我。”

“你要回家吗？”克拉克手里还捏着那份厚厚的韦恩公司价格报表，他急切的想留下布鲁斯，不管是用什么方法，“是吗？”

布鲁斯停下了脚步，现在，克拉克能理解那些被审问的恶棍们所感受到的恐惧。他就那么睥睨的暼着克拉克，在一段沉默后，他终于开了口。

“过来。”

——————

克拉克犹豫着走进房间，在柔软的床上坐下，他在空气中嗅到了熏香味，它闻起来像白檀木，混杂淡淡的柳橙充斥鼻腔。窗帘从极高的天花板垂落，在地毯上堆叠出漂亮的褶皱。

身后传来窸窣声，克拉克回过头，那是布鲁斯，他赤裸着站在门口，月光昏暗的透过窗帘，映出人体的轮廓。克拉克下意识的屏住呼吸，看着布鲁斯朝他走来，光影让柔软的皮肤和凸起的骨骼丰满而色情，克拉克的脖颈被搂住，他们在一个绵长的吻里向床上倒去。布鲁斯跨坐在他的颈部，性器在唇边磨蹭着，克拉克顺从的含住茎体，任凭其在喉咙中粗鲁的抽送。

他的脸上挨了一巴掌，布鲁斯扯住他的头发，强迫他仰起头来。这巴掌其实没有给克拉克带来丝毫痛感，但他还是在这种强暴式的性爱中鼻腔酸涩，在莫名的委屈中眼眶发肿。

“你要哭了吗？”布鲁斯的声音在耳边响起，他的手指正在克拉克的髋骨边痒丝丝的打转，在得到回答前，他用一个吻终止了接下来的对话。

紧绷绷的西装裤让克拉克的性器紧束发疼，布鲁斯恶劣的揉捏着鼓胀的裆部，笑眯眯的看着他倒抽一口冷气，像初生的猫崽那样双腿打颤。克拉克跪坐在床上，他的脑袋里只剩旋转不停的警灯，尖锐的警报声，或许还有布鲁斯色情的大腿——有那么一刻，他以为自己要在这股热潮里猝死了。

布鲁斯早就做好了被干的准备，他的后穴柔软的含着克拉克的手指，随着他的动作扭动腰肢，将其吞入，黏糊糊的润滑剂顺着大腿流下，滴落在床单上。他莹润的麦色皮肤上渗出一层薄汗，腹腔随着喘息而起伏，那根硬挺的阴茎插入后穴，缓慢的抽送，硕大的龟头磨蹭着深处的敏感点，让他放松的呻吟出声。克拉克见过布鲁斯的德式抱摔和大腿绞杀，在那双漂亮的大腿缠上他的腰之后，他开始怀疑那些混混在哥谭不断闹事的真实目的了。

或许是因为他缓慢的动作，布鲁斯攥紧床单，难耐的扭动着臀部。克拉克本能的挺胯撞击，作为性经验为零的小镇男孩，他不知道什么技巧，他只觉得自己的下半身快要在暖热中融化。

“所以我才讨厌跟雏鸟做爱。”布鲁斯看起来有点不耐烦，他踢开身上的人体，跨骑在克拉克的大腿上。那管润滑剂在他的手里挤压变形，它顺着茎体滴落，黏腻的滑向肿胀的囊袋。克拉克在这冰凉的刺激感中打了个冷战，布鲁斯毫不客气的揉捏阴囊，股沟磨蹭着阴茎顶端。

到处都湿淋淋粘乎乎的，克拉克在眩晕中抱起他的甜心宝贝，布鲁斯的乳头被含住，牙齿的磕碰让他发出猫咪似的咕噜声。阴茎在黏糊糊的洞口磨蹭，布鲁斯扭动臀部，让穴口吞入涨的发紫的龟头。当克拉克重重挺腰时，他咬紧了嘴唇，从喉咙里发出一声愉悦的尖叫，体液喷溅而出，在床单上留下一块阴影。

他们在房间的各个角落做爱，把地毯和窗帘都弄得黏糊糊的，最后，其中一人躺在地板上睡着了，清理工作便交给醒着的人。克拉克把布鲁斯抱去浴室，在放水的同时，他把乱糟糟的房间重新整理了一遍，地板上滑溜溜的润滑剂和到处乱丢的纸巾团都被快速的擦干捡起，丢进它们应该在的地方。

克拉克点亮了一盏小蜡烛，它散发出一股好闻的味道，像是玉米糖，又像是奶油蛋糕。布鲁斯还在睡着，他小心翼翼的跨进浴缸，将身体浸入温暖的水中。浴室里的水汽氤氲着上升，克拉克在香波带来的大量泡泡中抱紧布鲁斯，除了第一次助人为乐和四年一次的生日外，今天是他最开心的一天。

在布鲁斯的手指被水泡的皱巴巴之前，克拉克为他擦干身体，带着他回到了房间里。克拉克在床的另一边轻轻的躺下，他在想着自己那时去听布鲁斯心跳声的原因，但他没能找到答案——或许那是上天的旨意吧，这是肯特太太常说的话。克拉克在陷入昏沉睡眠前想起这件事，于是他也向这位万能的神明许了个愿，这是他今年的生日愿望，也会是今后每一年的生日愿望，和布鲁斯有关的愿望。


End file.
